


Gone

by ochotonidae



Series: hanahaki's a b*tch [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Injury, But actually not - Freeform, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, roman is not doing well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ochotonidae/pseuds/ochotonidae
Summary: It was Logan. There was no question about it. Roman was in love with Logan. And he had been for a long time, although he didn’t know it. But the side embodied Logic. He had no room for love. Roman was unneeded.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: hanahaki's a b*tch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910569
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Gone

Roman sighed. He’d given up on trying to get the taste of blood out of his mouth a while ago, instead focusing on trying not to choke.

Another bout of coughing overcame him and he doubled over, clutching his chest. Petals fell out of his mouth, soaked in blood.

One fluttered into his hand, deceptively innocent. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve, cringing at the coppery stain it left behind.

Hanahaki just had to be able to affect him. He supposed since he was technically just a part of the Mindscape, anything went.

A stinging pain in his chest heralded every breath, too shallow to keep him from the dizzying spin in his head.

Roman winced as somebody pounded on the door, frantic cries of his name just outside. It didn’t matter. He’d die, and then his role would either go to Remus, or another side would spawn in his place.

It was Logan. There was no question about it. Roman was in love with Logan. And he had been for a long time, although he didn’t know it. But the side embodied Logic. He had no room for love. Roman was unneeded.

He was propped up against a wall, a pile of blue petals in his lap. It was going to end soon. He knew that. He’d already made peace with it. The other sides, it seemed - judging by the banging on his door, had not.

Roman took a shuddering breath, pressing a hand to his chest. Something rose up in his throat, tearing at his insides. He was overcome with a fit of coughing, desperately gasping for air between hacking out his lungs.

Finally, a flower slid out of his mouth. A blue rose, nestled in a tangle of thorns.

Blood.

Excruciating pain.

Screams.

Darkness.

Gone.

“Roman,” Logan whispered, hugging his sash - the only thing left of him - tightly. “I loved you too.”


End file.
